<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrows and Photos by fyodzai (Danxk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038842">Arrows and Photos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai'>fyodzai (Danxk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, High School, M/M, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu doesn't believe in love at first sight, he really doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrows and Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu wasn’t sure if it was his hair that was pointing perfectly on the east and west. Did he find it funny? No, it was cute, it was nice. He wanted to touch it. Osamu breathed deeply, <em>it’s hot</em>, he thought, <em>the weather is hot</em>.</p><p>Summer had started last month according to the weather station. He’s been looking forward to eating summer fruits and swimming and the long, lazy vacation days they had for the school break. Osamu watched the cloudless blue sky, waiting for a puff of cloud to pass by, then he suddenly heard the Student Council president’s voice, calling his name. Osamu closed his eyes, he was sleepy, he opened them again and walked lazily towards their classroom’s door. The president had come to their class to ask him to take photos of their school’s best athlete, said they needed it for the school festival brochure and posters. He was reluctant to take it, he was doing nothing in their class, he just finished setting up the online site they had asked him to do for the School festival and was waiting for the bell to ring but it was only after lunch, he was bored and wanted to sleep but the president was pushy. He was sweating and panting from running all over the school to make sure that everyone’s doing their job, to help those clubs who were out of manpower in building their booths. He was sweating, he smelled of sweat mixed with peaches, Osamu like him, at least he used to. But the president had decided to date someone else, Osamu guessed he liked flashy, popular, persistent and loud guys. He had fun making Onigiri for him anyway, he just hoped he also loved the rice balls Osamu made for him, those they ate together at the council’s room when he was too busy to get lunch and Osamu decided to accompany him and eat with him. It felt like it happened a long time ago, now that the president looks a lot happier and brighter. <em>Akaashi</em>, the president, gave him the <em>Archer</em>, the athlete’s schedule in a piece of paper before running off again, but Osamu managed to tell him to ask his boyfriend for a new shirt and he’ll be targeted after running around in sweat soaked shirt sticking to his body. Osamu sighed and unfolded the paper, reading the schedule and name of the the <em>Archer</em>—<em>Suna Rintarou.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Suna Rintarou, he knows him by the name. Who wouldn’t</em>? Osamu took his belongings from his seat and went to find the Archery Club’s training hall. The day’s clear and he doesn’t like it, the sky lacked clouds and it made the weather feel hotter. <em>Suna Rintarou</em>—a very popular name, made their school popular and known to the whole nation because of his archery skills, that’s all he knows about the Archer, Osamu only caught it on a TV news his mom was watching when they got home from school and Osamu had to peek at the living room to ask if there’s any chance it’ll rain soon. Their mom said no, there isn’t.</p><p>He feels sticky, Osamu stopped on his tracks and thought maybe he’d just come go check the <em>Archer </em>later when he knows more about <em>Suna</em>, would it be disrespectful if he doesn’t know a second thing about the nationally popular athlete of their school? Would he ask what the photo was about or if Osamu had watched any of his games before? Osamu sighed, Akaashi said <em>he needed it </em>right away. He walked towards the Archery Club.</p><p>The training hall was wooden—almost everything here’s made out of wood and it relaxed Osamu although he felt like he was back in time. The whole hall gave him a rush of nostalgia. He breathed it all in.</p><p>“Hi, is Suna Rintarou here?” He asked a third year.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s coming right up on the field. Akaashi already notified us, hurry along. Just don’t make too much noise.”</p><p>The practice hall was silent, guess archers needed it to focus and it was just polite to be quiet. There were three sets of targets in front and they were set a few meters away from the starting point, there’s a line of three archers—bows up, arrows drawn.</p><p>He walked slowly and silently around to get a place at the corner, a position where he could capture the best moment. Osamu took a seat and waited for the star to come up. The place was strangely cool, even without the air conditioner that most practice halls had, but he worried about whether the archers were not feeling too hot in their training garments. When he was finally settled, he remembered a few things about <em>archery </em>in their History class. He sighed, he learned more about <em>archery </em>in their history class than PE class. Their teacher emphasized just the three most important things that had caught his attention and the only ones he remembers now, since he wasn’t so much into traditional sports. Osamu liked volleyball, basketball and sometimes soccer, he liked how the play, the game, the ball kept on moving along with the body of the players. There was no time to waste, they gotta move of they will lose.</p><p><em>Archery had three goals</em>, he remembered their old teacher said, Osamu straightened as he saw <em>Suna </em>was next in line. <em>Archers want to reach these three states…</em></p><p>Osamu started setting up his camera, finding the better angle, <em>Shin or Truth, when the archers aim true, </em>he could still hear his teacher’s voice.</p><p>He finally found a good angle with good lighting, <em>Zen or Goodness, </em><em>with virtuous spirit and attitude toward all persons and all things which relate to archery. Suna</em> was coming up, he was standing on the shooting line and Osamu wondered if Suna was a person or a deity standing there, nocking an eternal arrow directed to an evil spirit instead of a target.</p><p>Suna stepped forward and the little light that’s coming from a hinge between the wooden walls caught him, it made him look like he was basking in a godly glow, heck, Osamu thought it was like whole universe was working on putting a breath-taking spotlight on him, letting everyone know that he’s the real star and every glowing orbs in the outer space is nothing compared to him when he’s standing there all pristine and beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>Third or last but the best state—is beauty or bi, beautiful shooting is realized naturally.</em>
</p><p>Osamu caught his breath; he wasn’t shaking but he felt like something about him wasn’t steady. He didn’t care about how the wood under him was squeaking slightly under his weight, or that everyone else was watching him watch Suna.</p><p>The <em>Archer </em>lifted his bow, Osamu saw his tender but tight hold on it. He felt like Suna was befriending the bow, and then the arrow, Suna drew it close, slowly, his grip firm but still the gentleness is there. Osamu lifted the camera, he wants to capture, this magnificent act, this beautiful scene. He couldn’t describe how one person, one scene, one <em>archer</em> could make him want to take a photo of everything—from the point where he walked towards the line, the way he’d caressed the string, the way he’d placed the arrow like he’s the only person who’s ever done archery the right way, to the way he’d drawn and then…</p><p>
  <em>Whoosh!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>Osamu didn’t know that he’d been holding back his breath until Suna had made his shot. Suna did two more shots but Osamu had been two engrossed at his capture. In the photo looked like a glorified archer from the past, he was…</p><p>“Miya-kun?” Osamu looked up, the captain of the Archery club had approached him, “We’re actually done with today’s practice. Did you get what you needed?” Osamu nodded, still dazed.</p><p>How long had he been standing there, looking at Suna’s photo? The training hall was almost empty, everyone had gone already. What the hell is wrong with him?</p><p>“Senpai, I’ll close up, you can go ahead.” Osamu looked at the guy, Suna’s back was to him, they were alone.</p><p>Just him and Suna—and just that thought was enough to put him on a whirlwind of thoughts again.</p><p>“Are you now going home?” Suna was looking at him, he couldn’t read the archer’s face, Osamu opened his mouth and thought of something to say, he could just say <em>yes</em> and exit. But it seemed like his body wasn’t cooperating, he stayed there standing like a statue, mouth tightly clamped. What should he do? Can he really just go out of the hall and get home? Should he just let this opportunity past? If Osamu walks up to him, what is he supposed to tell him? How is he supposed to start a conversation with someone he just met and they haven’t even introduced themselves?</p><p>What would Atsumu tell him to do? What would Atsumu do? He wanna hit himself for thinking of his unhelpful twin at this time of crisis.</p><p>It’s just him and Suna alone in the hall, and before Osamu could think of a way out or stall Suna until he makes up a plan on how they could talk, Osamu’s body had enough of his bullshit and made its own way to the <em>Archer</em>, stopping only when he’s six steps away from Suna.</p><p>“I’m Osamu Miya,” he held out a hand to Suna, which the latter took.</p><p>“Suna,” he introduced briefly. Up close Osamu was sure he was going to die if he gonna get any closer to Suna that this. If he looked radiant earlier because he was on his game, now he looked ordinary and more like a normal student but it seemed to have a greater effect on Osamu’s whole being.</p><p>“T-The photo…” He stutters and feel warmth slowly creeping up to his face, he’s not some school girl talking to his crush for the first time! What the hell is wrong with him today? “Do you wanna see your photo before I submit it to the council?”  Osamu didn’t know what kind of response he was expecting but it relieved him that Suna only looked at him, down the camera and then shrugged. Osamu looked at the camera, at the photo he took of Suna. He heard rustling and clicking of keys, he looked up and Suna was already outside the training hall, he followed suit.</p><p>Outside, the sun’s already set, the sky was a mixture purple and bluish black. Suna locked the door to the practice hall and then shrugged on his backpack. He was finally going to leave, Osamu thought, but Suna stopped on his tracks and looked back to him over his shoulder.</p><p>“Can you print a copy of that right now?” Suna asked.</p><p>Osamu was confused but he answered, “I can. Why?”</p><p>Suna wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was facing ahead, “Maybe you can give me a copy if there’s still a computer shop open somewhere.”</p><p>Osamu’s heart gave a pinch, a thump and then it was beating faster, the anticipation and excitement of doing something and going somewhere with someone who might be a potential new friend. He jogged to catch up to Suna until they’re walking side by side.</p><p>He’s happy and glad, but also knew he gotta still play it cool.</p><p>Osamu didn’t kinda get how much or why he’s not acting like himself that moment and confused about himself even more for thinking that he’s doing exactly what Atsumu might do which he considers gross. Osamu didn’t stutter, he didn’t even believe in love at first sight. He knew, or at least he tried to convince himself it wasn’t love at first sight.</p><p>He didn’t get much of what’s happening now with him, but at least he knew a certain thing,</p><p>
  <em>Suna Rintarou was beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for being a disappointment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>